comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep18 The Singularity)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The S.H.I.E.L.D. base is in disarray following Daisy’s defection. Lincoln uses his powers to reboot the power system. Fitz tells May that Daisy was the only Inhuman infected by Hive. May deduces that Hive doesn’t care about S.H.I.E.L.D., otherwise there would be casualties. Coulson’s leg was damaged, but he’s ordering everyone into the air in the Zephyr One. Mack says the Zephyr can’t get out of the hangar after Daisy’s destruction, but May says Coulson has another way. Onboard the Zephyr, Coulson gives ah speech about finding Daisy and stopping Hive. May turns the Zephyr entirely vertical to squeeze it through the hangar doors. Daisy joins Hive in an area that Daisy used to park her van to sleep. The science team tells Coulson that Daisy’s condition is similar to addiction. Hive’s possession also makes Inhumans immune to ICEer toxins. They tell Coulson they should seek out the aid of a Dr. Holden Radcliffe, a lead researcher from the Agrochemical lab they raided. He was asked to step down before Hive took over for conducting transhuman experiments. They believe he’s in Romania. Coulson sends them, with Mack, to find Radcliffe. The science team gears up to leave. Fitz and Simmons speak in code about their work/personal relationship dynamics. Fitz retreats at the mention of sex, and May gives Simmons a gun. Hive asks if S.H.I.E.L.D. will come after her. She isn’t sure, but Hive remembers Coulson being a driven man. Hive calls her Skye, and Daisy fills him in on the backstory she discovered since last she was with Ward. Daisy isn’t sure why she’s opening up to Hive, but Hive says they’re one organism now. Talbot wants to take action against Hive, but Coulson doesn’t want to move while Daisy is in danger. Coulson thinks Hive and Daisy will go after Alisha, the multiplying Inhuman. Hive tells Daisy about the perfect world that he envisions once the Inhumans take back the Earth. Daisy smiles and rests a head on Hive’s shoulder. In Bucharest, Romania, Mack’s team has tracked Radcliffe to a black market for transhumanists. Fitz and Simmons will go undercover with tech similar to Deathlok’s eyes to bring Radcliffe out of hiding. Lincoln is preparing to go on the mission to find Alisha. May argues, but Coulson tells him he can come as long as he wears an explosive vest. Lincoln argues. Fitz and Simmons dress up and enter the transhumanist party. Mack watches through Fitz’s glasses. Coulson’s team goes to Alisha’s location. Lincoln has the vest on. May gets angry with Coulson over the situation, wondering why it’s okay to sacrifice Lincoln but not Daisy. Lincoln finds Alisha, but she says she hasn’t seen Daisy. Daisy and Hive go to James’s home. Daisy introduces Hive as the ancient Inhuman James has heard about. Alisha has already been turned and attacks Lincoln. Hive asks James about the companion piece to the Kree artifact James gave Daisy and Lincoln. James tries to talk his way out of it, but Daisy drops a Terrigen Crystal and James undergoes Terrigenesis. May joins the fight against Alisha and her doubles. Alisha takes May’s gun, but Lincoln threatens to electrocute the other double. The double with the gun shoots the other and then Coulson shoots the one that’s armed. Outside James’ home, Alisha prime feels the pain, but Hive comforts her. Daisy says James is breaking out of his cocoon. Explosions can be seen through the windows. James finds him exploding everything he touches. Hive possesses him and James tells Hive that he buried the other Kree artifact. Daisy digs it up. Hive says it’s the only thing that can destroy him. Fitz and Simmons make a move to a guarded room and ask about Holden Radcliffe. A woman calling herself Anon approaches them. They claim to be part of the transhumanist community. Mack tells them that Anon has been heavily modified. Anon offers to take their tech to the doctor, but Fitz says it is for Radcliffe alone. Anon checks a schedule using an implant in her arm, and then tells Fitz and Simmons to wait at the bar. Lincoln is confused and upset by what happened with Alicia. Coulson says Lincoln is out of the field until Fitz and Simmons find a cure. Coulson finds May in the cockpit. He apologizes for what happened earlier, and owns up to taking advantage of May. He points out that Hive enhances feelings Daisy already has, longing for family. May reminds him that he’s not Daisy’s father, but Coulson says she’s the closest thing he has to a daughter. An agent informs him about seismic activity in South Dakota and make that their next destination. Waiting at the bar, Fitz and Simmons go offline from Mack and decide to take this opportunity to finish their conversation about their relationship. Fitz compares them sleeping together to crossing an event horizon. They’re interrupted by Anon, who leads them an area that’s off the schematics of the building. They take an elevator to an operating room where they are told to implant their technology to prove that it works. Fitz and Simmons take a moment to confer. They decide to go through with the surgery, but Simmons drives a syringe into the man’s eye. She recognized it as prosthetic. Radcliffe reveals himself underneath, and begins a monologue about the relationship between art and science. He examines their tech. Coulson’s team moves in on James’ home, Coulson on crutches. They find remnants of James’ cocoon and move in cautiously. They find a large area under the house that has been excavated. Radcliffe asks about the tech’s relationship to Cybertek and Hydra. They reveal themselves as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Anon crushes Fitz’ glasses and calls for reinforcements. Fitz and Simmons try to fill Radcliffe in as quickly as possible, telling him that Inhumans are real, but a guard takes Simmons away. Coulson discovers explosives. He and May jump into the hole where the artifact was taken from. Coulson protects them with a hard light shield that comes from his cybernetic arm. He gets a call from Talbot. Fitz makes his plea to Radcliffe, but Daisy bursts in. Meanwhile, Hive kills the guard that took Simmons. James is up in the bar area. He shows off his powers, making several drinks explode. Mack finds him and asks for Daisy, but Hellfire throws and explosive at him. Daisy takes Radcliffe and passes him off to Alisha. Daisy knocks Fitz down with her powers Hive speaks to Simmons with Will’s persona. James asks Mack for his opinion on some names. Daisy holds Fitz by his neck with her powers and tells him not to try to save her, and that she’s aware and she’s happy. Hive tells Simmons that he’s glad she made it back to Fitz. Daisy tells Fitz that she saw someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. die. Hive moves in on Simmons, and gives her the same kind of warning to stay away that Daisy is giving Fitz. Daisy says that next time she will snap his neck. Hive places a hand on Simmons’ cheek. Simmons isn’t impressed and shoots Hive several times in the torso then runs. Coulson looks at the intel Malick handed over. The ATCU is moving to tear down Hydra’s infrastructure. Simmons and Mack meet at the rendezvous point. Simmons wants to go searching for Fitz, but Mack tells her to stay put. She tells Mack she saw Hive and that she shot him, though she doubts it had any real effect. They then chat awkwardly about her relationship with Fitz. Mack has seen the “my comms are broken truck” from Bobbi and Hunter plenty of times. May and Coulson watch as Talbot reports the final destruction of Hydra. Fitz finally returns to the rendezvous point. They argue for a moment, and then kiss and begin undressing each other. They make their way to the bed. James asks Alisha about the name Hellfire as Hive talks to Radcliffe. Hive says humans are nearly at the point where the Kree were when they created him. Hive wants Radcliffe’s help to redefine humanity by recreating the original Kree experiment. Hive has bought them a whole town to hide out in. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:NuHumans Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:The Hive (HYDRA) Category:Lincoln (NuHumans) Category:Alisha (NuHumans) Category:Dr. Holden radcliffe